When You Least Expect II: Journey Back to Mongo
by Jadedbest
Summary: Sequel to my fic When You Least Expect. Six years later, a new evil threatens our heroes as they join together for a blessed event. K18, VB, KCC, and ROC
1. A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ character contained within.

AN: Hey guys. Welcome to my new story. When You Least Expect was an extremely difficult story for me to write and would never have been finished if it had not been for the pressure from readers such as the wonderful hippiechic. For this reason it is my least favorite of my stories. However, from the many email requests I have recieved for a sequel to this story since I began writing again, it is clear that many of you really liked the tale despite its many flaws in my personal opinion. Because I'd do just about anything to make you guys happy, I decided to post this new story. Anyway, let me know what you think. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - -

She frowned at the clipboard in her hand as busy servants milled about her. Lifting the top page, she studied the sheet below. "This is unacceptable, Lana. Not only are they the wrong type of linens but the wrong amount as well. I expect you to rectify this and report back to me."

The pale blue woman bowed her head at the disapproving remarks. "Of course, mistress. It will be my top priority."

Nodding her acknowledgment, the lovely blond glanced at the grandfather clock down the hall. "I will be at the loading docks should you need me."

Handing the bowing woman the clipboard in her hand, Juuhachigou proceeded through the palace until she found her way to the bustling loading docks. She briefly scanned the area and shortly found her dark haired twin over seeing the loading of a particularly large ship. She smiled softly as she slowly made her way across the crowded bay. It was amazing how just seeing him filled her heart with joy even after all these years.

It had been six years since Prince Vegeta had killed the cruel creature known as Cell. The very day of the accession of the prince, he, the Princess Bulma, and the Lords Kakarot and Radditz of Isles had rushed home to stop the wedding of the Lady ChiChi. After the adventure they had all just been through, Juuhachigou, or Eighteen as she was known to her friends, had not been up to another. So she had chosen to remain on the planet Mongo. The planet's ruler, Lord Krillin, had happily given her a position in the royal palace as a maid.

In the six years that passed, Eighteen had worked her way up, eventually gaining her current position in the royal court as the Palace Administrator. It was the first time since she was sold as a slave to a noble family on planet Vegeta as a child that she could say she was happy. It was not just her career success that caused this happiness however. In addition to climbing the social ladder, these years had been spent helping Seventeen regain the lost portions of their shared past. As a slave under the vile Frieza, Seventeen had been brainwashed and could remember only his lost sister. Since being reunited, the twins had slowly worked to rebuild the bond they had as children. To say they were successful at this was an understatement.

Stopping beside him, she questioned, "Leaving without saying good-bye?"

Seventeen finished signing the clipboard in his hands. "I knew you'd come," he said simply. Handing the clipboard back to the orange young man beside him he returned his attention to the loading of the trading vessel. Seventeen also had obtained high rank on Mongo as Commerce Administrator as well as Head of the World Army. Since Mongo was a peaceful world, he spent more energy on commerce than the army.

"Why are you going on this trip anyway? I thought trade voyages bored you senseless," she commented.

"I grow restless. I need some time away from the planet but worry not. I'll be back in just under a week," he said offhandedly.

She nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "When you return we shall dine together. It has been over a week since we've done so."

He glanced at her for the first time since she approached. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. "Very well."

The orange boy from earlier stepped before Seventeen and bowed. "The ship is ready to depart, sir."

"Fine, we will leave immediately." Turning to his sister, he clasped her elbow before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I must go. Try and stay out of trouble."

"I will," she said as she watched him board the ship. She waved and then stayed to watch as the ship took off, its destination being the ports of the many trade partners of Mongo.

Sighing, she turned to return to the palace. She hoped Seventeen would return sooner than planned. He was her only true friend on this planet and she always missed him when his duties took him away.

She pushed the sentimental thoughts from her mind as she entered the palace. She had duties of her own to attend to. She mentally ran over the tasks as she made her way through the lavish corridors of the royal palace, the only sound being the swaying of her long skirts as she walked. The palace of Mongo was a grand and ornate place as well as a new building when compared to the other governmental facilities. It was built in honor of the planet's greatest ruler in modern history.

Twenty-two years ago, Mongo was a war torn world as rival factions vied for power after the previous king died without proclaiming an heir. In the mist of the chaos, a wealthy farmer, no more than eighteen years of age, arose as head of a ragtag army of peasants. After a year of intense fighting, Krillin of the Marnes put down all those who opposed him. He and his advisors spent the next four years reorganizing the government. They established an elected executive who would rule for life unless removed from power by the will of the people. In addition, a series of reforms followed that allowed the inhabitants of Mongo peace for the first time in decades. In the fourth year of his triumph, Krillin of the Marnes was proclaimed the first lifetime ruler under this new system. Now known as Lord Krillin the Bald, Lord of all Mongo, he ruled in peace ever since.

It was in this peaceful world in which Eighteen and Seventeen now made their lives. It was the first peace either had known since their planet had been purged by Frieza. Their lives were completely changed. They owed alot to the kindness of Lord Krillin.

Eighteen finally reached her office. Opening the large oak door, she entered the room and took a seat at the desk. She spent the next twenty minutes going over the house hold budget. Completing a series of invoices, she remained focused until there was a soft knock at her door. "Come in," she called as she continued calculating the numbers in her head.

As the door opened a beautiful brunette with brilliant green eyes entered the room. "Good evening, Eighteen."

"Good evening, Nissa," she responded as she continued working through the ledgers. "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to come by and let you know that the state dinner will be three weeks from tomorrow. The palace will need to be prepared to accommodate at least one hundred and fifty dignitaries," the Global Affairs Administrator stated.

Eighteen paused then and reached for her calender. After marking the date she looked up to give the higher ranking woman a smile. "I'll take care of it."

"Good," Nissa replied, returning the woman's smile. "Did Seventeen get off okay?" she continued more conversationally.

"Yes, he did. He's planning to have his deliveries completed by the end of the week."

"Excellent. Well, I'll leave you to your work," Nissa said.

Eighteen was all ready returning her attention to her books when Nissa paused and turned back to her. "Oh, one more thing."

Eighteen glanced up at her. "Yes?"

"Our lord requests your presence at dinner tonight."

"Oh?" Eighteen asked, obviously surprised.

Nissa's smile turned secretive as she nodded. "He wants to speak with you."

Eighteen frowned. "And I'm guessing you know what about..."

Nissa shook her head, still smiling. "I haven't the slightest idea." When the blond looked as if she would challenge that claim, Nissa continued out the door. "You'll be dining in an hour. Have a good night."

Eighteen continued to frown as she watched the door close behind the other woman. She couldn't imagine what Lord Krillin would have to speak with her about. Since she worked in the palace she had barely even spoken to the man in a casual sense. True, she worked closely with him on the household budget but something so intimate as dinner had never passed between them.

"Perhaps he wants to discuss the state dinner," she murmured to the empty room. Deciding it was no use worrying about it until dinner, she got back to her books.

She worked for a half hour before putting away her documents. Once her desk was in order she left her office and headed to the staff apartments in the east wing of the palace. She entered her quarters and quickly changed into an appropriate dinner gown. After smoothing her icy blue gown down, she checked the time. She only had fifteen minutes. "Damn," she muttered.

Rushing from the room with as much grace as possible, she followed the corridors until she reached the kitchen. The staff was buzzing about only pausing as they passed her, each bowing in acknowledgment of her rank. She nodded in response to their respectful mutterings. She stopped beside the head chef at the large stove in the center of the room. "I do not have much time, Mayah."

"Of course, mistress," the tall yellow skinned man with a long black ponytail answered. He stepped aside allowing her to stand before the pot he'd been slaving over. He handed her a spoon to sample the cuisine.

She dipped the spoon and tasted the soup. "Not enough salt. Now, the next one," she ordered. Mayah preceded to present her with each dish to be served that evening, taking in her comments on each.

"There are slight problems but very well done, Mayah," she said after she had completed the taste tests.

"Thank you, mistress," he answered, bowing before her.

With a final nod, she left the kitchen for the dining room nearby. She entered the dining hall just as the clock struck seven. The lord of the manor had yet to arrive so she stood at attention near the table.

It was another five minutes before the doors on the other side of the hall opened and the Executive Guard entered. They stood at attention on either side of the door as the pint size ruler entered the room. His face immediately lit once he saw her and he quickly made his way across to her.

"Juuhachigou! I am so happy you could make it!" he greeted her.

She bowed. "It wouldn't have been fit for me not to make it."

His smile remained in place. "Well, I know you're busy so thank you just the same."

She nodded as she stood. She noted, not for the first time, how odd it was that he was ruler of this world and yet he seemed so nervous around her.

He stood, watching her for another minute. When she raised an inquiring eyebrow, he reddened in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm really weird. Shall we sit?" As he spoke, he hurried over to her chair and pulled it out.

Eighteen was more than a little surprised by the unconventional courtesy but took her seat anyway. As he walked back to his chair, she motioned to a servant boy standing by the wall. "Orion, we are ready to be served."

He bowed and left the room to alert the chef. Only moments passed before their meal was served. Once all the dishes were placed in the center of the table, a servant at each end of the table began serving them.

"Be sure to try the Ariel Kidney," Krillin said conversationally. "They're excellent."

She nodded simply in response.

There was no other conversation as they began their meal. Eating in silence was in no way uncomfortable for Eighteen. When she was assigned companion to Prince Vegeta, her most common task was to have a thirty minute dinner once a week with him in which no conversation took place. Since that time all her meals were taken alone or with Seventeen, who was no more inclined towards conversation than the Prince.

Her current companion could not claim the same ease with the silence, however. He attempted to break the barrier between them. "So I am told Seventeen left on his trade mission today."

"Yes, he did," she replied as she cut into her meat.

Krillin cleared his throat. "He's- uh- a good man. That brother of yours, I mean."

"Yes, he is," she responded in the same tone.

Krillin's smile turned slightly hopeless as he watched her practically ignore him. "Are you always so sullen?"

She looked at him then. "Sullen?"

He cleared his throat nervously under her sharp, questioning gaze. "I'm sorry. Geez, that was rude. What I meant was I hope I'm not boring you..."

"Of course not, sire," she answered in the same flat tone she'd been using all night.

"Please, can we drop the 'sire' stuff? I hate all that stuffy formal nonsense. Just Krillin will work," he smiled.

"Okay," she affirmed hestiantly.

"Good," he said. His throat seemed clogged again so he reached for his glass.

Eighteen reached for her own wine as she spoke. "So I assume you invited me here to discuss the state dinner."

Krillin frowned over the rim of his glass. "State dinner?"

"Yes. Nissa just confirmed the date with me and I intend to start on the preparations tomorrow. Everything will be ready, if that was your concern," she spoke confidently.

"Oh. Well, I'm not worried. I know you'll do a great job," Krillin responded. "And that's not what I invited you here for."

Eighteen frowned. "Then why did you?"

"Oh, um, well," he paused to cough. "This is kind of difficult to get into." He looked up at her and upon seeing her look of confusion he took a deep breath to start over. "Are you involved with anyone?" he asked in a rush.

"Involved?" This was getting more confusing each time he spoke.

"Oh darn! That's not what I meant to say at all. I'm really botching this up!" he exclaimed.

"Sir- I mean, Krillin. Why don't you just spit out what you want to say?" She was starting to get annoyed by his stumbling.

Deciding to take her advice, he paused taking a deep breath. "Okay. You see, I'm not getting any younger. I've done great things in my life but, well, the one thing I've always wanted was a family." Choosing to rush forward instead of pausing to gauge her reaction, he continued. "I know we don't know each other well but I do know that I really respect how you've risen over your past. You're strong and intelligent. Not to mention how beautiful you are and well...that's...um, that's it..."

Krillin chanced looking at her at that point. As expected, she looked completely stunned.

"Are you asking for my hand?" Even her naturally calm voice cracked in astonishment.

"Um, yeah," he blushed. "I mean you don't have to say yes. It's just-"

"I don't think you understand what you're asking," she interrupted. "You are the chief executive of this world. I am a former slave and whore."

He shook his head. "So? I was a farmer before the revolution. I don't care about your past. And I know we don't know each other well but we wouldn't be the first couple not to. I think we could have a go at it."

She was quiet a moment. "Your advisors will not approve."

"None of them have such great lineages that they can complain." He gave her another smile. "So are you involved with someone?"

She studied him a few moments before slowly shaking her head.

"Well, that's a good start," he chuckled nervously. "Do you think maybe you could give me a shot? The pre-marital ceremonies take at least a month and in that time we could get to know each other and if you change your mind we'll call it off immediately-" he continued to ramble.

"I'll do it," she said softly.

"-I promise that if you decide to call it off I'll take all the blame onto my-" Krillin blinked as her words registered. "You- did you say-"

"I'll do it," she confirmed.

He looked truly shocked for a moment before his whole face lit up. "Really?! Oh Eighteen this is wonderful! I promise I'll make you happy!"

She nodded with only a slight smile. As Krillin excitedly waved over one of the boys for champagne to celebrate, Eighteen looked down at her plate.

Her smile disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have big plans for this tale so I hope it comes along better than the last one. You guys let me know what you think of my start. Thanks for reading.


	2. Blessed Event

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

AN: So you guys like it so far? Good. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta pulled on the white gold tipped boot then stood. He began to reach for his white and gold armor plate but decided against it. His opponents of late hardly required him to protect himself. Opening the drawer, he retrieved a pair of pristine white gloves. As he pulled them on, he exited the dressing wardrobe and entered the bedroom.

The room was decorated in blue and silver, the royal colors of Vegetasei. One of a kind fixtures and furniture filled it to capacity. The room was opulent and obviously designed for someone of high rank.

Vegeta walked across the plush white carpet. He stopped beside the bed and shook his head at the form laying there. Her laziness never ceased to amaze him. "Woman, get up," he said, reaching out to shake her as he spoke.

Groaning, she slowly rolled onto her back. "Why must you torture me so?" the female voice complained.

Vegeta finished readjusting his right glove as he smiled down at her. "Come on, lazybones. If you expect me to take you to those wedding ceremonies in two weeks you must complete your duties here first."

Bulma slung her arm across her eyes. "But I don't have any duties," she pouted. "And I'm tired."

"Very well. Lay in the bed all day. I'd prefer not to take you anyway," he said, trying to get a rise out of her.

Sighing dramatically, Bulma moved her arm to look up at him. "Fiinnee."

When he shook his head at her theatrics, Bulma closed her eyes again and tilted her chin up, pursing her lips as she did. When nothing happened, she opened one eye to see him gazing down at her with one quirked brow. She cleared her throat expectantly.

Vegeta chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward, he kissed her, lingering over her lips for a brief moment before biting down on the lower one.

"Ouch!" she cried as he pulled back chuckling. "You jerk! That hurt! We're not going to speak to you anymore," she pouted.

Vegeta rested one gloved hand on her large rounded belly as he continued smirking at her. "And what makes you think you can dictate who my son speaks to?"

"Because he is inside of me. That's why I can," she responded. "Beside, what makes you so sure its your son and not my daughter?" she smiled at him.

"I know these things. Anyway, Vegetasei needs a male heir. A lowly female is of no use to us," he mocked, intentionally baiting her.

Bulma glared at him. "You know, if I could get off this bed quickly, I'd kick you."

Vegeta couldn't help laughing at the empty threat as he stood. "I have to go but I expect to see you waddle into the throne room within the hour. Am I understood?"

"Of course, your majesty," she said, rolling her eyes as she watched him leave the room. As he passed the two young girls standing silently by the door, he waved a dismissive hand at their soft, "Good morning, your majesty," giving them permission to enter the bed chamber.

Bulma sighed as she mentally prepared herself for the feat that getting out of bed had become. Finally ready, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached out her hand for the patiently waiting servant girl. Together they got her up on her feet. After their mistress was steady, the second spiky haired girl rushed over and held up the long sateen white robe, helping the princess into it. "Thank you, Enza and Ila," Bulma told the girls as Enza finished tying her robe.

"Shall we prepare your bath now, your highness?" Ila questioned.

"That sounds lovely," Bulma sighed as she started across the room. Upon reaching her vanity, she maneuvered herself into the stool which seemed to be getting lower and lower to the ground with each passing month of her pregnancy. Sighing her relief at accomplishing the goal of sitting, she moved her hair products aside and pushed a small white button at the base of the mirror. The action caused a hidden video screen to rise out of the silver table. Bulma then typed into the now present keyboard.

At that moment, a third servant girl entered, quickly followed by a fourth. "Good morning, your highness," they each said, bowing towards their princess. Once acknowledged by the blue haired royal, the taller of the two girls hurried off to Bulma's wardrobe for the day's outfit while the other placed the silver tray she was carrying on another table. Pouring warm tea into one of the cups, she set it on the vanity.

"Thank you," Bulma murmured offhandedly as she waited impatiently for the call on her screen to connect.

Another minute passed before the screen flickered and the bushy haired, bright-eyed boy appeared on the screen. He blinked then smiled politely. "Hello, your majesty."

Bulma chuckled. "Now Gohan, what have I told you about all that 'your majesty' stuff? You're practically family. Now, let's try it again."

The five-year-old checked for someone over his shoulder then leaned closer to whisper into the screen. "Hi Bulma."

Bulma couldn't help another chuckle at the child's hushed tones. Apparently, ChiChi was still ramming proper royal etiquette down the all ready polite little boy's throat. "So, is your mother around?" she continued.

"Um, yeah. Hold on. Okay?" He hurried away from the screen before she had time to respond. A few minutes passed before a beautiful brunette with warm eyes appeared on the screen.

"Well, if it isn't the Princess of Vegetasei," she said in greeting.

"I'm glad the Queen of Isles could take a moment out of her busy schedule to speak with me," Bulma responded good naturedly.

ChiChi chuckled. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fat," Bulma said with a chuckle of her own.

ChiChi shook her head as she examined the woman more closely. "I can't believe you're really going to make such a long journey in your condition. You look ready to pop."

Bulma waved a dismissive hand at the screen. "Oh not you too! I've been arguing with Vegeta about this since the invite arrived. Krillin and Eighteen are dear friends and I fully intend to celebrate their happy union with them. Beside, its been six years since I've seen either of them in person, not to mention you guys."

ChiChi continued to frown at the screen. "That's not the point. I think its ridiculous that you would want to take the chance. It's even more shameful that Prince Vegeta is not forcing you to stay home."

"ChiChi, we have an excellent medical staff going along on the trip. In addition, Vegeta has never been able to force me to do anything yet so why would I start letting him now. Anyway, I did not call you for a lecture," Bulma finished.

"Then why did you call?" ChiChi wanted to know.

"I wanted to know when Isles' royal envoy will arrive on Mongo," Bulma answered.

"Well, we are to leave four days from today and it is a five day journey. This makes us set to arrive in about nine days."

"Wonderful!" Bulma replied. "It's been too long since I've seen my parents. I must say, I'm extremely excited."

ChiChi smiled softly. "I'm sure they would agree. Your mother is going crazy at not being able to be with you at this time."

Bulma rested a hand on her belly as she sighed. "I know. I wish she could be here too." Bulma gave the other woman a smile as she tried to cheer herself up. "The things a girl will give up for the man she loves, huh?"

"Not just for Vegeta, though, right?"

Bulma frowned at the sudden seriousness in ChiChi's voice. "What do you mean?"

ChiChi bit her lip as she looked away from the screen. When she looked up again, so many emotions played on her face that Bulma's frown deepened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just," ChiChi started softly. "Well, I never really thanked you that's all. You gave up your dowry and title for me. Without them, I fear my life would be much different."

Bulma's frown turned to a soft smile. The words of the now Queen of Isles rang true. The Baron Hercule de Satan had been determine to marry the pretty brunette and happily held the deed to her family lands over her head. Despite many attempts of the then Lord Kakarot to purchase the deed on the currently residing family's behalf, the Baron refused by constantly raising the value of the land until it was out of the soon-to-be king's price range.

There had been only one way to save ChiChi from a marriage to a man she despised and Bulma knew how to do it. It is the right of any member of the royal court of Isles to renounce their title and bestow it upon whomever they deem worthy. With all options exhausted, Bulma had done just this for her friends. By giving ChiChi her title and dowry, she made her friend the new Princess of Isles. This in turn made ChiChi's family lands property of the royal family and took the deed out of the Baron's hands.

This solution had seemed perfect to Bulma. Not only had it gotten ChiChi out of a disastrous engagement but her post allowed her new fiance, Lord Kakarot, to claim the crown he'd been groomed for since childhood, upon marrying her. Giving up her title also freed Bulma from her commitment to Isles so she could move to Vegetasei and marry her prince.

As far as Bulma was concerned, she had gotten as much out of the arrangement as ChiChi. "There's no need to thank me. Vegeta would take me without a dowry, so I didn't need it," Bulma smiled into the screen.

ChiChi returned the smile before clearing her throat as she returned to her formal tone. "Well, I suppose I should go. I look forward to seeing you on Mongo."

"Very well. Give my parents my love, all right?" Bulma replied.

"I will. Good bye, princess," ChiChi answered before the screen went black.

Bulma pushed a small white button on the small panel causing the screen to disappear into her vanity. Lifting her cup, she finished the last of her tea. After sitting the empty cup aside, she motioned towards the silent girls who were waiting patiently to be acknowledged.

"Colis, Zya, come here," Bulma huffed as she prepared to hoist her large frame off her stool. The girls quickly hurried forward to help the princess stand. Once on her feet, she lumbered her way into the connected bathroom where her hot bath was waiting.

She waited as her attendants helped her disrobe and into the soothing water. She chose to lounge in the tub despite Vegeta's earlier warning about hurrying to the throne room. It was another two and a half hours before she was clean, dry, and dressed. Wearing an aqua colored day dress, which was cinched under her bust line and belled out over her stomach to brush the floor, she was just about ready to begin her day.

Bulma perused her reflection in the mirror as the youngest of her attendants, Zya, tied her long, soft hair at the nap of her neck with a cream colored ribbon. Nodding in approval of her appearance, she left the royal apartments she shared with her husband.

The princess proceeded through the palace halls with her four female servants following five steps behind her. As she continued her journey, those saiyans milling about each stopped to bow before her. Bulma was raised as a princess so she was more than use to such respect. However, this level was even new for her. She was no mere saiyan princess. She was the wife of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the key to his power. Though not yet king, he was the man most saiyans viewed as the true leader of the planet and the sacred Writings of Vegetasei described her as instrumental to the success of his rule. In addition, she carried the heir of the greatest warrior in just over one thousand years. These facts made her one of the most revered beings on the planet. Only her mate surpassed her in importance to the people of Vegetasei.

Her walk came to a halt briefly as she waited for the royal guard to open the massive doors to the throne room. When she entered the room, she was greeted with a common and unpleasant scene.

"You are pushing my patience, boy," King Vegeta threatened, as he stood before his throne, glaring at his son's back.

The 'boy' in question stood staring out one of the large arched windows of the room. Arms crossed over his chest, tail wrapped tightly around his waist, the prince turned to his father and shrugged.

The king growled in frustration. "It is your duty as prince to lead your people. You have not been on a purge in months!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Purges are beneath me, father. I am The Legendary and as such I will decide which of my princely duties I'll attend to."

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed, his tail lashing angrily behind him. "Your arrogance is disgusting! I have half a mind to-"

"To what? What exactly would you do?" Vegeta challenged. The smirk on his face told of his amusement at his father's aggrevation.

"Enough you two!" came the raspy female voice. The queen stepped from her position beside the throne. "I have had enough of your arguing over this meaningless topic. If our son does not want to go, it is his choice. Beside," Argana paused to turn to the entourage now standing at the door, "you're upsetting Bulma."

At her comment, father and son turned to the blue haired princess standing at the door, flanked by her attendants. The smirk on Vegeta's face disappeared as he frowned at her.

"I said be here within the hour, woman. Not in three."

Bulma squared her shoulders as she shook off some of the heaviness she felt. The saiyans form of 'planet brokerage' disgusted Bulma from the moment Vegeta explained the occupation to her when they were first mated six years ago. It was the one and only thing she despised about this warrior race she now claimed as her own. She all ready decided that when she became queen the purges would be the first thing to go.

Placing a smile on her face, she tried to brush the thoughts aside as she ignored her husband's glare. "What matters is that I'm here now," she said airly as she walked towards the throne, her servants remaining at the door.

The king dropped into his throne as Bulma stopped before him. Queen Argana took her position at the right side of her husband's seat.

"How are you today, princess?" Argana questioned.

"Wonderful, your majesties." As she spoke, Bulma tipped her head respectfully to her in-laws as her expansive waist would not allow her to bow.

"I expect you to talk some sense into my son, girl," King Vegeta spoke as he looked her over before turning a glare on his son.

Bulma smiled at her prince who now came to stand beside her. The look he was giving his father was a mix between boredom, aggravation, and amusement.

"I'm sorry your highness but when he has that look in his eyes not even I can change his mind," Bulma answered with a smile.

The king grunted as the queen spoke. "It is of no consequence anyway. The purge is in four days and your ship leaves for Mongo in two. Am I correct?"

"That's right!" Bulma said, her excitement obvious. "Two good friends of mine have fallen in love and I can't wait to see them pledge themselves eternally to one another. It's all just so romantic," she sighed happily, causing the three saiyans to give her skeptical looks over the romantic sentiment.

"You are aware I do not approve of your leaving the planet so close to the birth," King Vegeta said, his disapproval obvious.

Bulma sighed. 'Here we go again.' "I have been over this with Vegeta, your majesty. The baby will be in no danger."

"Of course he won't be in danger. The child is the heir to the Vegeta bloodline. There is no concern for the child's well being," King Vegeta brushed off. "My concern is that the heir will be born off the planet. It would be completely inappropriate for a prince of Vegetasei to be born on a mud ball of a planet such as Mongo."

"Your majesty," Bulma started slowly, "the baby is not due for five weeks and we will be back by then. There is no need to worry."

"You don't know that for sure. Son, you need to talk to your woman," King Vegeta ordered his namesake.

Vegeta glanced at his wife then to his father. "Well, when she has that look in her eyes, father, not even I can change her mind," he answered smugly, causing his pretty round mate to chuckle.

The king huffed at being disobeyed once again. "You two are impossible! I want you out of my throne room."

His tantrum only caused the pair further amusement, though the princess tried to hide hers where the prince did not as he laughed out right.

Even the queen had to smile at her husband's display before turning concerned eyes to Bulma. "Do be careful on this voyage, my dear. After all, it is our only grandchild."

Bulma returned the smile as she placed a hand on her belly. "I would do nothing to hurt this child, your majesty. You can be sure of that."

With the queen's nod of acknowledgment, Bulma turned to her mate. "Will you walk with me to my gardens?"

"Why would I do that?" he frowned at her.

Bulma scrunched her nose at him. "Because if you don't, I'll be very sad."

"So?"

Bulma stuck her bottom lip out. "Oh please, Vegeta?" she pouted.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta turned and began walking to the door. "Come along, woman. I haven't all day," he threw over his shoulder.

Now smiling, Bulma waddled as fast as she could until she was in step with him and able to link her arm through his. As the young couple exited the room, followed discreetly by the four female attendants, Argana couldn't help a smile watching them.

"To be young," she said looking at her husband with a soft smile.

King Vegeta gave a characteristic grunt. "Youth is wasted on the young," he said, watching his son's tail swaying behind him as he disappeared through the door.

For what seemed the fifth time that morning, Argana chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Well, now we're all caught up on life with all our old friends and the story can begin. See you guys next time. Thanks for reading.


	3. Honoring a Debt

Disclaimer: If only...

AN: Hey guys. As always, I want to thank you guys for reading this little ficcy of mine. You really don't know how much it means to me. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Seventeen landed on a patch of soft, wet grass. The sweet morning light spilled across the landscape causing the orange and red hues of the gulch to reflect majestically. It was a beautiful sunrise but that was not what held his attention.

Her back was straight as she gazed out into the horizon, her long blond ponytail flowing in the gentle morning breeze. Tension radiated from her hunched form. To think it had only been three weeks ago when she had been so happy as she said good bye to him on the loading docks. It was amazing how much could change in just under a month.

His 'week' long trading mission was extended when a magnetic storm around Aloria kept his ship on the planet for over two weeks. When he contacted Mongo to alert Lord Krillin to the delay, he was told of his sister's engagement. His inability to get in touch with Eighteen to discuss the surprising news told him she was not as happy about the arrangement as Lord Krillin seemed to be. Looking at her now, it was clear he was right in his assumption.

He began walking toward her, stopping when he reached the cliff's edge. He looked down at her and when she didn't respond, he sat down next to her, letting his feet hang off the edge. He let her have her thoughts awhile longer as he stared out over the ground below. After fifteen minutes, he finally spoke. "I suppose you are upset that I missed our dinner," he said calmly. When she didn't respond to his joke he decided to broach the topic head on. "So you're going through with it?"

She said nothing, only continued staring into the morning sun.

"He won't force you," he continued in his usual calm, almost mechanical, voice.

"I know," she responded softly.

"Then why are you going through with it?"

Moments passed and he thought she might not answer him but then she sighed. "I owe him everything. He has given me freedom for the first time since we were children. His kindness has allowed me to live my life as I want to; in peace," she paused and looked at him, "and with you."

He met her eyes and nodded. Though he did not agree with her method of repayment, he did understand her feelings of indebtedness to the little lord, for he felt them too.

At seeing his understanding, Eighteen returned her eyes to the horizon. "I will give him my hand and the heir he desires. It is the least I can do."

"And what if he wants more from you," her brother questioned.

"He'll be disappointed." Her voice dropped to a softer level. "I have nothing else to give him."

Seventeen nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Well, at the very least he'll make a good husband. He seems to all ready worship you," he said.

"What do you mean?" she wanted to know.

He shrugged. "It's just the impression I got when he asked my permission to marry you when I called to report the delay on Aloria," he answered as he reclined back on his hands.

"He what?" she asked turning her frowning face to him.

"It's the custom here to ask the male head of the family for the hand of the women under his charge." He gave her a small smirk before continuing. "I guess you're my charge until I turn you over to him."

The icy glare she gave him only caused him to chuckle as he climbed to his feet. "Come, my little ward. You have a big day ahead of you."

Her frown deepened as she looked up at him. "You're not going to train me today?"

He shook his head as he reached out his hand. When she took it, he pulled her to her feet. "You're going to be a lady. Sparring is beneath you now."

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Please take away what little joy I have left."

Seventeen smiled before dropping her hand and turning. "Come. You are to meet with your guests in a couple of hours and you certainly can't do it wearing that," he said as he started to ascend into the air.

Her frown returned at the thought of the first event in the series of wedding celebrations to come. Sighing, she focused her energy as her brother had taught her and followed him into the air. It was time to take the first steps away from the freedom she had only just attained.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The royal throne room of Mongo was alive with activity. Designed in vivid shades of merlot and gold, the room was inviting yet richly decorated. The artwork displayed gallant scenes from the revolution and paid homage to the world's ruler. This was a room meant for welcoming royalty.

The ruler in question sat upon his throne, perched on a pedal stool raised three steps above the floor. To his right sat his bride-to-be, dressed in a beautiful yellow gown, back and eyes straight as she watched their guest mill about the room.

Krillin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye for what may have been the hundredth time that day. They had been sitting this way for the last hour and a half. As each new guest entered the room, the yeomen caller would announce them and they then stepped forth with greetings for the newly engaged couple. The line seemed to go on forever and Krillin was tired of sitting. He wanted to mingle with his guests all ready.

He glanced at the beauty next to him again and couldn't help a slight frown. It was true he had known Eighteen's heart would be a difficult treasure to claim when he first proposed, however the barrier she had up between them at the moment was impenetrable.

Clearing his throat, he leaned toward her in between introductions. "You really shouldn't look so unhappy. I really won't be all that bad of a husband," he said, giving her a smile.

Eighteen blinked out of the daze which had been getting her through this boring royal function. She turned to him with a slight frown. "I wasn't aware I looked unhappy."

Krillin chuckled. "Well, you don't exactly look thrilled either."

Her frown held a minute before she gave him a half smile. "I'll try to fix that."

Krillin only had time to return her smile before the next guest was introduced.

"His majesty, King Kakarot of Isles, accompanied by his queen and the Crown Prince of Isles, Prince Gohan," announced the caller.

Even before the man finished his introduction, King Kakarot was striding confidently toward the lord, his cheerful grin plastered across his face. He stopped at the foot of the steps, his wife and child stopping just behind him. "Krillin! It's great to see you! It's about time you got hitched," he greeted his old friend.

Krillin was standing by this time and began descending the three steps to stand before his friend. He took the other man's hand and clasped it between his two. "Kakarot! It's so good to see you! It's been too long!"

Kakarot nodded as he used his free hand to slap the shorter man on the back. "I know! But at least its under much happier circumstances this time." As he spoke, his eyes wandered to the silent blond who was now standing at the top of the steps. "It's nice to see you again, Eighteen," he smiled at her.

She nodded in response. "Is this your wife and child?" she questioned as she descended the steps, remaining on the bottom one.

"Oh yeah!" Kakarot said motioning for the two to step forward. He placed a hand on the small of his wife's back as he smiled down at his son. "This is ChiChi and this little guy is Gohan," he finished proudly.

ChiChi lifted her hands from their place on her son's shoulders. "Go on, Gohan. Remember your manners and say hello," she said.

The little prince took one step forward and bowed as he spoke. "It is very nice to meet you, Lord Krillin and Lady Juuhachigou."

Eighteen raised a brow at the title while Krillin began to laugh. "Well, aren't you polite! I can't believe he's so big all ready," Krillin gushed as he reached out to muss the boy's hair.

"I know. He's just sprouting up like a weed. And he's smart too! A lot smarter than his old man, that's for sure!" Kakarot said, smiling down at the blushing boy.

Krillin nodded. "Just looking at him makes me realize just how long its been since we've seen each other. Speaking of which, where's Radditz? Don't tell me he's going to miss out on my wedding."

"No, he's here. He should be mingling around here somewhere," Kakarot answered. A grin spread across his face as he spoke his next words. "I think he's hoping to catch sight of that Global Affairs Administrator of yours," he finished with a wink.

Krillin laughed. "Well, he'll be disappointed if he is. Nissa's on the other side of the planet handling some business today."

Kakarot chuckled. "Well, I'm definitely not going to be the one to tell him."

"Kakarot," ChiChi said, causing the two men to stop laughing. "We're holding up the line. It is very rude."

Kakarot nodded before turning back to his friend. "We'll get out of the way but when you're finished with all this royal stuff we'll be enjoying the party, all right?"

Krillin smiled. "You're the first one I'll come find."

"Good," Kakarot said as he extended his arm to his wife and turned to his son. "Come on, Gohan."

"Yes Dad." The little boy quickly bowed before following his parents into the mass of party goers.

Krillin watched the little family before walking up the steps to rejoin Eighteen. As he sat, he smiled at her. "Cute boy."

She nodded, her attention on the crowd mingling before them. "That he is."

"I hope our children will be as well mannered," he continued, hoping to draw her into the conversation.

"I'm sure they will be," she answered, still not meeting his eyes.

Krillin sighed in defeat before returning his attention to the next royal well-wisher.

"His majesty, Prince Yamcha of Maldrat," came the introduction.

The prince stopped at the foot of the stairs, his stark white boots contrasting brilliantly with the deep red carpet beneath his feet. As the eyes travel up, the white of his pants and ornate jacket, in addition to the decorative sword at his waist, gave him a prince charming appeal. His hair was short and his face handsome, despite the scars that marred it.

"Lord Krillin, it is so wonderful to see you again," he said with a gallant bow. "My father sends his regrets on not being able to come on the behalf of Maldrat himself."

"Prince Yamcha, I am sorry your father can not be here but I am happy to see you again, old friend," Krillin responded.

"And is this the beautiful Juuhachigou I've heard so much about?" Yamcha smiled at the blond.

"It is," Krillin smiled at her as well. "Eighteen, this is Prince Yamcha of Maldrat. He and his father have been great allies to Mongo for many years."

Eighteen nodded before turning to the handsome man. "And is this your wife, Prince Yamcha?"

He looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head and turning to the blue haired beauty beside him. "No, no. This is Lady Marron of Maldrat. She is my companion for this trip. I hope I was not too presumption in inviting her."

Krillin quickly shook his head. "Of course not. The more the merrier. It is very nice to meet you, Lady Marron."

The woman curtsied, holding her beautiful green silk gown out around her. "You are too kind your lordship. Thank you for allowing me to celebrate with you."

Krillin chuckled at the well rehearsed nicety. Obviously this girl had been to one of the better finishing schools in her youth. "No, I thank you for coming. Feel free to mingle amongst my guests, you two."

They each bowed as expected as Krillin motioned for the caller to continue. The next seventeen presentations passed ever so slowly, the names and faces all blurring for the pair accepting the formal greetings. However, at the eighteenth introduction, both felt genuine smiles touch their faces. The announcement of the next guests also caused many in the grand hall to pause in their merriment and turn their attention to the doors.

The Prince and Princess of Vegetasei entered the room to looks that were a mix of suspicion, awe, and even curiosity. The Saiyans chosen profession not only disgusted Bulma but many peoples across the galaxy. The name Saiyan was particularly intimidating to those whose alliances with the warrior race were shaky. The Saiyans were a people to be feared and the short spiky haired man walking down the red carpet was the most terrifying of them all.

The change in the atmosphere went unnoticed by the lord of the hall as he and his bride-to-be both stood to descend the steps to meet the royal couple.

"Bulma! Prince Vegeta! It's great to see you again!" Krillin exclaimed, reaching out to take Bulma's hand between his.

Dressed in a beautiful ivory gown with her long blue hair piled elegantly on top of her head, Bulma smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I agree! It's been way too long," she responded just as excitedly. She then turned her attention to the other person standing before her. Opening her arms, she stepped forward to envelop the other woman. "Oh Eighteen! I'm soooo happy for you!"

Eighteen allowed the show of affection from the only other person outside her brother whom she considered a friend. After a few moments she stepped back and smiled at the other woman. "You better watch it with that thing," she said smiling down at the woman's rounded belly.

Bulma laughed, her face lighting with joy. "Isn't it huge?! I think there's more than one in there."

"Well, I, for one, wouldn't be shocked. You always have been full of surprises, Bulma" Krillin said, smiling at the woman.

"I know. It's what makes me so lovable," Bulma laughed.

"So, you're still just a princess, huh? Never going to become a queen?" Krillin teased.

Bulma sighed playfully. "Well, the king refuses to abdicate in Vegeta's favor. He says he'll only leave the throne if he dies on it or Vegeta slays him in combat for the crown. He says it is the Saiyan way. So since he's as healthy as ever and Vegeta would never do such a horrible thin-"

"Don't speak too quickly, woman," Vegeta interrupted. "He just might aggravate me on a bad day sometime soon."

Krillin laughed as Bulma rolled her eyes at the obviously empty threat.

"Besides," she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "being a princess is much better than being a queen. It sounds so much younger, don't you think?"

Krillin nor Eighteen could help a smile at the logic. "I never thought of it that way," he answered.

"I grow tired of this ideal chatter, woman," Vegeta once again spoke up.

"All right, all right," Bulma sighed, turning her attention to Eighteen. "After this function is over, however, you and I are going to talk, okay?"

The blond nodded as she gave the other woman a small smile. "Very well."

Bulma then turned to her spouse, linking her arm through his. "I am absolutely starving. You should feed me."

Vegeta shook his head as he started leading her into the crowd. "As if you need to get any bigger."

Krillin just made out a gasp from the princess and watched her slap the Saiyan's arm before he turned and ascended the steps again. Reclaiming his seat, he looked towards the door as the caller was preparing his next introductions.

"Surely there can't be that many more," he complained to the woman next to him.

Raising her hand, Eighteen motioned for the young boy standing discreetly behind her chair. "Orion, how many more announcements are there?"

"At last count, my lady, there were at least forty more dignitaries awaiting their presentations and more have yet to arrive," the boy responded.

Eighteen's eyes widened to almost comical proportions as she turned to her husband-to-be, only to find the same expression on his face.

"That's just great," Krillin muttered as he turned his attention back to the door. "At this rate I'll never get to join the party," he grumbled.

As an old, green skinned alien stopped before him, he put on a smile he did not feel. "Ambassador Kami, I am honored that a planet as far away as Namek would concern itself with my nuptials," he began the pleasantries as he prepared himself for the long afternoon ahead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, we've all been reunited. I hope you guys liked it so let me know. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	4. The Fallen

Disclaimer: Nope...can't say that it was me.

AN: Here's the new chapter guys. I really hope you all enjoy it so let me know at the end of it, okay?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Heaven only knows how much I've missed you my dear!"

Bulma clasped her mother just as tightly as joyous tears slipped down her cheeks and her father looked upon the pair happily. "Believe me, I do know mother. Truly I do."

As the embrace finally ended, mother and daughter pulled back to give each other a cursory glance, laughed happily then embraced again causing her father to chuckle softly. From a few steps away, Vegeta watched the emotional reunion between his mate and her parents. The public display between parent and child was unusual to his people, particularly when the participants were royalty, and he quickly lost interest in it. Scanning the grand hall, Vegeta spotted the buffet table on the other side of the room. Without a word of parting to his mate, Vegeta started across the hall. He was halfway to his destination when a familiar voice caught his ear. Eyes narrowed, he redirected toward the flash of blue hair.

"You are just too kind!" Marron gushed as she smiled up at the face of the handsome man before her. He returned the smile but he wasn't the only one. The other seven gentlemen circling her joined him in gazing upon the ample bust of the lovely lady. Marron was in her element as she charmed the dignitaries who surrounded her. She had been blessed from birth with the ability to woo the male portion of any population and had honed her skills to an art over the last four and a half years as personal companion to the Crowned Prince of Maldrat. It was a title she should not have gained so easily seeing as she'd only lived on Maldrat a total of five years and her origins were unknown, but as stated before, the lady had her talents.

"You must come to Naforia and share your expansive knowledge on intergalactic etiquette. I'm sure my children would benefit from study under your tutelage," one balding, purple skinned monarch said as he gave the beauty a lusty smile.

"If my prince will allow it, I'd be more than happy to join you and your queen for a short period," Lady Marron said with a bat of her eyelashes. The king's face fell at the mention of his queen as the others chuckled at his expense.

"Well, if it isn't the whore of Vegetasei."

The gruff voice cut through the laughter of those gathered like a hot knife through butter. While the men turned to the voice with curiosity, Marron turned with pure horror. A shade paler than before, Marron watched as the men parted for the diminutive prince. "How- how did you find me?" her voice cracked with fear.

Dressed in the dark blues of his Saiyan finery, Vegeta stopped before the girl. "Find you? Finding you would imply that I'd been wasting time looking for you."

Marron was surprised to find his demeanor so calm under the circumstances. After all, this was the high and mighty Saiyan prince and she had run out on him, leaving him without his precious power key. After such disrespect, she expected him to incinerate her where she stood and yet he did not look angry. In fact, he almost looked...amused. However, this did not assuage Marron's fear. She had been on the receiving end of Prince Vegeta's fury often enough to know this was probably the calm before the storm.

"I-I'm-uh- I can explain," she stuttered as she began backing away. She could not help noticing that none of her admirers would be coming to her aid as they too began inching away from the scene. "You have to understand- I – I meant to come back," she lied.

"Oh really?" the dark prince questioned, his face unchanging.

Now certain he intended to kill her, Marron fell to her knees, effectively ruining her beautiful gown. "Please don't kill me your grace! I'm so sorry! I meant no slight to you," she groveled at his feet.

Vegeta released a cruel chuckle as he stared down at her blue head. It had been a while since he was this entertained. "Well, my boots could use a good licking while you're down there. Perhaps if you do a good job I'll let you keep your limbs."

Marron's tongue was all ready making its way the golden-tipped footwear when a smaller pair of shoes stopped beside them.

"Vegeta, what in the world are you doing?"

Sighing, Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at the voice. "I was having a good time but now that you're here I'm sure that'll come to an end."

Bulma frowned at her mate. She had been in the middle of catching up with her parents when a commotion on the other side of the hall grabbed her attention. Something had told her that Vegeta was in the middle of it and she had, of course, been right. "Why are you torturing this girl?" she demanded.

"Because she deserves it," he answered, not looking the least bit guilty.

"Must you humiliate someone on every trip we take?" Bulma huffed her irritation.

"Yes," came the expected answer.

As the two continued to bicker, they forgot all about the woman now sitting back on her hunches as she watched them in mute awe. Marron examined the new arrival in surprise. She could never claim to be brilliant but after taking in the woman's swollen belly, her obvious lack of fear of the Saiyan prince, and her odd hair color so similar to her own, even her rusty gears began connecting the dots. "You have blue hair," she finally said in astonishment.

The statement caused Bulma to pause mid-rant as she looked at the girl. "Why yes and so do-" Bulma stopped and looked at Vegeta, her own gears calculating a lot faster than Marron's. "Is this- I mean are you Lady Marron?" she asked turning back to the girl. When she nodded a smile of understanding crossed the Saiyan Princess's face. "That's what you meant by she deserved it! You're the one who ran out on Vegeta! Well, I guess I owe you a great deal of thanks, don't I?"

'Thanks?' Marron thought in confusion. This woman had obviously been forced to take her place as Vegeta's slave. Why in the world she would be thanking her, Marron had no idea.

"Marron, dear, why are you on your knees?" Prince Yamcha questioned as he came upon the group.

"Because its the position she is most comfortable in," Vegeta answered, drawing an amused gasp from his mate and a concealed glare from the subject of the insult.

Prince Yamcha seemed not to hear to barb as he extended his hands to assist the lady to her feet. Keeping her eyes lowered, she turned to the couple watching them. "My lord, have you met the Prince and Princess of Vegetasei?" she muttered as she attempted to brush off her dress.

Yamcha took a few moments to help her straighten her clothes before turning to the pair with a proper royal greeting, however, when his eyes fell on the face of the woman before him it died on his lips. "Princess Bulma? Is that you?"

Bulma too had just recognized the man before her. "Prince Yamcha?! It's been too long!"

"It has been and you look...so...grown up," he said on a chuckle as he gave her a once over. "But Princess of Planet Vegeta? I thought you were to marry Kakarot or was that just a lie your father told mine to keep you out of a marriage contract with me?" he teased good naturedly.

Bulma laughed as she shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Plans just changed a little, that's all," she said, winking at her husband.

"I see that," Yamcha chuckled. "You know, my father was quite fond of you. You should come to Maldrat for a visit sometime soon. He'd love to see you."

Bulma nodded. "That sounds wonderful! Vegeta and I need a vacation. You would not believe-"

As the conversation continued down its meaningless path, Vegeta realized he was once again trapped in another of his woman's sentimental reunions. He had only just escaped this nonsense moments before. He was plotting his next movement when Bulma subtly closed the space between them and slipped her arm through his, all the while still talking to her old friend. Her message was clear; he wasn't getting away so easy this time. Vegeta sighed, looks like he was in for a long and shitty night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Young Prince Gohan found himself in a predicament similar to that of the Saiyan prince. The boy had never imagined his parents knew so many people outside of their home world. The countless names and faces of those he'd been introduced to swam in his head. His mother said good little princes never forgot the names of their peers once formally introduced to them. He feared this was one expectation of court he would not meet because many of the names had all ready slipped from his mind.

As he stepped out into the cool night air, he sighed in relief. He would still be trapped in a tangle of introductions if it had not been for his father. The cheerful king took pity on his son and when his wife was deeply involved in a conversation with some dignitary, he pulled the child aside.

Squatting to the boy's level, Kakarot smiled conspiratorially. "How about you sneak out back for a break, son? I'll cover for you."

Gohan looked nervously at his mother's back then met his father's eyes. Nodding, he quickly hugged his father's neck than hurried to the back door, his tail wagging happily behind him.

Now, as he walked among the columns outside the sprawling palace, he kicked a little rock as he hummed to himself. He had only been walking a couple of minutes before his nose picked up a very familiar scent. Lifting his eyes, he quickly made out the silhouette of a tall long haired man leaning against a far wall. Smiling, he ran over to the smoking figure. "Hey unc."

Radditz blew a puff of smoke in perfect ring before glancing down at the youth. "Does your mother know you're out here boy?" he asked as he brought the cigar-like object to his lips.

"Nope," the boy answered as he leaned against the wall in a manner similar to his uncle.

Radditz returned his eyes to the starry sky, marveling at how bright it was despite the lack of a moon that night. With so many Saiyans on the planet it was probably good the moon had chosen not to make an appearance that evening, he thought with a small smile. "Risking your mother's wrath? You're getting bold, boy."

"Not really. Dad's going to cover for me," the child shrugged.

Radditz chuckled. "Well, he is a braver man than I."

Gohan smiled as he joined the man in his star gazing. They were silent awhile before the boy spoke. "Momma said smoking is a disgusting habit."

Radditz blew out another smoke cloud. "Trust me, I know." His knowledge came from personal experience. He had been chased from the Royal Palace of Isles on more than one occasion for smoking inside.

"Then why do you smoke? It makes her so angry at you." As one of the people he loved most in this world, the boy hated whenever his uncle got in trouble.

"I thrive off the danger that challenging your mother entails," the older prince replied, throwing the boy a grin.

Gohan chuckled then fell into silence again. As they stood enjoying the night, Radditz noticed the boy's curious eyes kept straying to the object between his fingers. Without much time to consider the weight of his actions, Radditz offered the roll of Elyon Weed to the child.

Gohan's eyes widened comically as he quickly shook his head.

"Come on boy. It'll put hair on your chest," his uncle coaxed.

The boy frowned. "Why would I want hair on my chest?"

Radditz sighed. "It's an expression. Just try it," he finished, handing the object over to the boy.

Gohan hesitated another moment before his pride and curiosity got the best of him. Taking the lit object from the older man, he held it awkwardly between his thumb and index finger before bringing it to his lips. Upon inhaling the smoke, the boy began choking immediately and shoved the object at his uncle.

Initially, Radditz was more than a little amused at the boy's plight as he took the cigar-like object back. However, when the coughing did not cease, he knelt beside the child and began patting him on the back. "Buck up, boy. It's not that bad."

"Th-th-at w-w- as dis-" Gohan choked before breaking into another coughing fit.

"Perhaps a glass of water might help."

Looking up from his nephew in surprise, Radditz's eyes fell upon the very face he'd spent the whole evening searching for in vain.

Kneeling on the other side of the child, Nissa offered what remained of her glass to Gohan. "There you are, young prince," she said soothingly as she rubbed his back. Having returned early from her business in the providences on the other side of Mongo, Nissa intended to sneak into her quarters for an early rest before having to start her tending to the pampered and, for the most part, useless royalty of the galaxy. After getting a glass of water and staring out her kitchen window a few moments, she rethought her plans for heading straight to bed in favor of a quick starlit stroll. She had not intended on straying so close to the grand hall and the jovial party it contained for fear Lord Krillin might spot her and ask her to join in the festivities. Deciding to put some distance between herself and the party, Nissa rounded a corner and immediately spotted uncle and nephew conversing softly. She turned to leave the pair to their solitude but was drawn back at the sound of the boy's choking and decided to offer her assistance.

As the child's coughing began to ease, Nissa kept her eyes on the odd pallor of his face. "Do you often give narcotics to children?" She directed her comment at the man watching her.

Radditz's state could only be considered as awed as he briefly blinked at the woman before speaking. "Elyon is hardly a narcotic."

"Perhaps," she started still not looking away from the boy sipping from the cup in his hands. "But a body as small as his might not know the difference, do you not think?" There was no disrespectful slight in her tone, however it was clear to Radditz that she was not pleased about his lack of judgment.

"He'll be fine. He is Saiyan, after all. We're a stronger breed than you might have encountered in the past," he replied in his defense.

"I see," was all she offered before turning to Gohan again. "How are you, your majesty?"

"Fine," the boy muttered, looking anything but.

Nissa studied him thoughtfully before turning to the other adult. "Perhaps I should fetch your queen-"

Radditz shook his head quickly. The last thing he wanted was ChiChi harping on him about her baby. "I assure you he is fine."

Nissa was unconvinced. "I think it would be for the best-"

"I'm sure you think it would be but I am sure he'll be fine-"

"Uncle," Gohan muttered, turning a slight shade of green.

"I really think you should reconsider-"

"No. It's okay-" Radditz interrupted her again.

"Uncle, I don't feel so go-" Gohan never finished as the nausea he was feeling turned his stomach, causing him to lose his dinner all over the front of Radditz's white top.

"Ah damnation!" the man cried, standing to his full height.

Years of proper etiquette allowed Nissa to keep her surprise and amusement at bay as she watched the Second Prince of Isles glared down at his clothing in dismay. Pulling a handkerchief from her sleeve, she wiped the Crowned Prince's mouth before handing it to him. "I bet you're feeling better now," she said, giving him a warm smile.

Gohan nodded as he took the now stained white lace handkerchief from the nice lady. "Thank you," he said as his eyes darted nervously toward his uncle. Boy, was he ever going to get it for this.

"You're very welcome," Nissa said as she stood. "Well, it seems you have everything under control here, your highness. I bid you good evening," the brunette said with a little bow before turning and heading on her way again.

Frowning deeply, Radditz watched her go. This was not how he planned their first meeting to go. He turned his frown on the boy standing next to him and was met by a pair of big, round, watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Gohan got out on a trembly voice.

Radditz could not help a sigh as his anger evaporated just like that. He could not stay mad at the boy longer than five minutes. Throwing his still lit bud away, he stepped on it before turning and starting down the sidewalk. "Come along, brat. We'll clean you up before your mother sees you."

Realizing he was no longer in trouble, Gohan sighed his relief then quickly followed his uncle with his little tail swinging back and forth behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heavy clouds blotted out the life giving sun above and the king could not help noting the symbolism of the situation.

"Sire," came a hesitant voice from behind him.

"Did the courier make it off the planet in time?" he asked as his black eyes scanned the darkness beyond his window.

"We were able to sneak him off safely. Your son will know of what happened here today," the small bald man at the door replied.

The king nodded briefly before continuing. "And what of Musuke?"

The man was silent a moment before delivering his news. "She refused to go. She chose instead to remain with you, sire. Her nursemaid assisted her in her passing and said it was painless. Her final words were to tell her love she awaits you on the other side."

The king closed his eyes and lowered his head against the painful blow. He knew that she would not flee the planet as he had ordered but instead would choose to follow him into the afterlife. This knowledge, however, did not stop the crushing pain in his heart at the news of her suicide. "I should have made her my wife," he muttered to himself.

"Lady Musuke would have made a wonderful queen," was all the old man could offer.

Opening his sorrow filled eyes to the darkening sky beyond the windowpane, the king turned to the rooms only other occupant. "You are a good steward, Avengion. My only regret in this life will be that I did not send you to Mongo with my son."

The old servant mustered a smile as he looked into his king's face. "I share Lady Musuke's sentiments in that I'd rather die with you today then live another thousand years unable to serve under you."

A sad smile touched the king's lips as he rested his hands on the man's shoulders. "Then let's meet our fates together, what say you old man?"

When his friend nodded, the pair left the royal chambers and continued through the great dark palace. When they reached the front doors they exited and were greeted by the wary site of what was left of the once formidable royal army. The king walked through the parting crowd of two hundred or so men to his mount, whose reigns were held by a young soldier. The king dared meet the youth's eyes and the fear he saw there disheartened him further. Climbing atop the horse, he took the reigns in hand then turned the beast so he was facing his men. "We go into this final battle knowing our chances are slim," he started in a loud clear voice. "But we also go knowing that we gave our all and if we die today, we do so with no shame in our hearts. Remember this my brothers."

"What a charming sentiment," came the mocking tone from behind.

The king barely had time to turn his animal before four fire balls of energy collided head on with much of his first line, incinerating most of the men on the spot. Terrified murmurs came from those who remained as the enemy advanced on them. The king attempted to hold his ground as the horse stirred restlessly beneath him as the five invaders approached.

"You are demons!" The king cried out to them.

"Demons? That is no way to speak to my master," the smallest of the five, wearing a white turban, commented.

Spitting on the ground, the leader met his enemy without fear in his eyes. "That is what I think of your master."

"Such insolence," the blue skinned female began in amusement.

"From such an insignificant flea," the tallest of the four underlings finished for her.

"May we kill them now, master?" the fourth asked as he pulled his sword from its sheath, his orange hair, so much like the others, swaying in the heavy breeze.

The leader of this small band of invading aliens held up a halting hand to his minions as he stepped forward to meet the eyes of the king. "What is your name, brave king?"

"That is not your concern, however, I will take the name of the monster I am to return to hell," the king said, drawing his own sword and pointing it at the blue skinned, orange haired man.

"My name?" the villain started with obvious amusement. "Why, it is Bojack, destroyer of worlds and bringer of your death."

"We'll see about that!" the king screamed as he kicked the sides of his horse and charged forward. The army rallied behind their king and followed suit.

A smile on his face, Bojack let the army of two hundred advance on his band of five for four full minutes before saying simply over his shoulder, "Destroy them."

Each of the four gave their own gleeful sound, having been waiting for just that command. "Yes master," they said in unison as they each formed massive ki blasts in their hands.

'I will be with you soon, Musuke,' the king thought as he continued his charge, her beautiful brown eyes and soft pink hair floating before his mind as he pressed on. "ATTACK!!" he screamed as they came upon the glowing invaders. His men did not have time to respond to the cry as the four monsters released the full force of their energy on the charging army.

As the light approached, another face replaced his beloved Musuke's. It was the smiling face of a dark haired boy with bright eyes and a jagged scar across his cheek. 'Be strong, my son. Please, live on my...' "Yamcha," he breathed his last word as the blinding hot light engulfed them all, the screams of agony of his men vibrating the air around him.

And then there was silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading.


	5. A Day in the Country

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

AN: I am so so so so sorry about the wait. There is absolutely no excuse for the delay but I hope you guys will enjoy the update just the same.

* * *

Eighteen frowned at her appearance in the looking glass as the pretty, petite, pink skinned maid tightened the bodice of her dark green day gown.

"That's tight enough, Zenyah," she muttered. "Fetch my ribbon, girl. I'll be late to breakfast if you do not hurry. If you make me late, I will have your hide."

All three of the girl's gray eyes widened and she nodded quickly. "Y-yes, mistress." Zenyah retrieved a dark green ribbon to tie back her lady's long blond hair. Zenyah moved quickly as her lady's mood since her engagement had become worse and worse. She did not want to tempt her to follow through on her threat.

With her hair neatly brushed and tied at the nape of her neck, Eighteen brushed the front of her gown. Though she was a true vision of loveliness, she continued to frown at her reflection. The knock on the bedchamber door caused the frown to deepen. With a dismissive wave of her hand, she wordlessly gave Zenyah permission to answer the door. The servant girl made her way to the door and upon opening it, she quickly stepped back before falling to her knee and bowing her head, her chin length lavender hair fanning around her face as she did. Never in her young life had she been in the presence of such high rank. It was true that her lady would soon be the wife of the ruler of Mongo, however, the Queen of Isles and the Princess of Vegetasei were a whole new level of royalty.

Bulma barely noticed the young maid as she entered the room, her pretty pink gown swaying gently. She smiled brightly as she gazed at her friend. "Good morning!"

Eighteen could not resist her friends smile and returned it. "Good morning to you, too, Bulma." She then glanced at the woman entering behind her friend and bowed to her rank. "And good morning to you as well your majesty."

ChiChi smiled in return as she stepped further into the room. "Good morning. It is nice to meet you again, Lady Juuhachigou."

Eighteen smiled as she straightened. "I hope you two slept well."

Bulma chuckled. "The accommodations are marvelous but this thing," she gently placed her hand on her large round belly, "makes a peaceful night a difficult goal even if I were sleeping on a cloud."

ChiChi chuckled softly. "Well, your torture will be at an end soon enough."

Eighteen smiled. "So, what brings you ladies to my quarters at this early hour?"

Bulma moved to set herself on the chaise lounge. "Well, we never got a chance to talk last night; you were so busy greeting your guests. And I'm just dying to hear your love story! So, ChiChi and I were making our way to breakfast and I drug her here first."

ChiChi gave her an apologetic smile. "I tried to tell her it was rude to bring me here when we have been so briefly acquainted but you know Bulma."

Eighteen nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

Bulma chuckled. "So, tell us the love story!"

Eighteen raised a brow as she moved to claim a chair in the sitting area of her chamber. "Love story?"

Bulma motioned for ChiChi to sit beside her as she nodded to her friend. "Yes! I want to know all about how you and Krillin fell in love. Have you been courting this whole time or is this a new development? Oh, this is all so exciting! I have to admit that I was shocked when the invite arrived but after I thought about it a moment, I realized there was perhaps no better possible match for you than Krillin. So, tell me, how did it all happen?"

Eighteen longed to tell her all the truth of the situation however she glanced at the other woman who was in all a stranger to her. That fact halted her tongue and she simply shrugged. "There is not much to tell really. He desires an heir and I can give him that."

The two women blinked at the response and glanced at one another before returning their puzzled looks to the blond. "You make it sound as if you are only marrying him for that purpose," Bulma commented.

"You say that as if it is not the purpose of marriage," Eighteen replied.

The two ladies exchanged another glance. "So you do not love Lord Krillin?" ChiChi asked.

Eighteen frowned at having her motives questioned by a woman she did not know. "It is a convenient marriage contract; I do not know how love factors into that."

"Oh Eighteen, that's awful! You cannot be truly planning to marry if you do not love your intended," Bulma chimed in.

"Your graces, this is much more common than you are making it out to be. Lord Krillin will make a fine husband and I plan to return the favor by making him a good wife. It is an acceptable match."

ChiChi frowned. "Lady Juuhachigou, I know it is common to marry for reasons other than love, however, I must tell you that there is no reason but love good enough to bind oneself to another. I was once betrothed to a man I did not love and I could not imagine the misery I would be suffering if I had gone through with it. I doubt Lord Krillin will force you to marry him and if that is so I would not advise marrying until you love him."

"Forgive me if I am speaking out of turn your majesty," Eighteen said in a clipped voice. "But I am not engaged to a man I despise as I am aware you were, so I do not think you can compare our circumstances. "

ChiChi frowned but closed her mouth at the woman's snappish comment. However, Bulma was not cowed by her temper.

"ChiChi's circumstances may not compare but mine most definitely do. If you recall I was once engaged to Kakarot. Like Krillin, he is an amazing man but even with that consideration, I could never be as happy with him as I am with Vegeta simply because I did not truly love him. You are making a mistake marrying Krillin if you do not love him."

Eighteen frowned. She did not like having her decisions dissected this way. "All women are not as fortunate as you two in marriage, nor are all women even looking for what you've found. Lord Krillin has done much for Seventeen and I and all he is asking of me in return is a child. Trust me, I do not find this a hardship."

Both ladies continued to frown at her, causing Eighteen to frown as well before she stood. "I do not wish to be rude, your majesties, but I am late to breakfast."

Bulma nodded slowly. "Yes, yes I suppose we all are." She motioned to the attendants that were waiting discreetly by the door. The four women hurried over helped their princess stand.

As the event took place, ChiChi stood as well. "I hope we did not speak out of turn, Lady Juuhachigou. We just wanted to help," ChiChi was sure to clarify.

Eighteen nodded. "Yes, of course. If you ladies will excuse me, I will join you in the dining hall shortly."

Bulma and ChiChi nodded before turning and moving to the door. Once outside, ChiChi turned to Bulma. "Oh Bulma, she's making a terrible mistake. Do you think we should talk to Krillin about this?"

Bulma paused a moment in thought before she began walking down the hall. "No, no I am sure Krillin all ready knows her feelings. I think what we should do is help them."

"Help them? How?"

"By helping them fall in love," Bulma said throwing her friend a smile. "Oh, I have so many ideas!"

ChiChi blinked as she paused and watched the other woman continue down the hall, voicing her ideas as she went. She was almost afraid to find out what those plans were…

Back in her bedchamber, Eighteen took a moment to compose herself, stepping to her window to look out at the morning sky beyond the glass. She had known Bulma wouldn't approve of her loveless marriage but she had not planned on that double team. She could not help that she was not capable of the feelings they were expecting her to have for the man she was to marry. She owed Lord Krillin much and she saw nothing wrong with repaying his kindness. After all, it is not as if she loved anyone else or intended to wed another. There was nothing wrong with her choice. "They just do not understand my position," she murmured softly to herself.

Heaving a sigh, she turned from her window, checked her appearance once more in the looking glass then exited the room. As she walked down the hall, she prepared herself for the festive breakfast. Upon entering the dining hall, she saw that many of their honored guests had all ready been seated and were enjoying a late morning meal. She looked over the room and spied an empty chair next to her brother and began walking in that direction when her husband- to- be caught sight of her and began waving her over. She took a deep breath then changed her course. When she reached him, the little ruler was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning," he said standing and pulling out her chair.

Eighteen nodded her thanks as she sat. "Good morning to you as well, sire."

"I thought we talked about that 'sire' stuff," Krillin smiled as he reclaimed his seat next to her.

Eighteen nods. "I apologize. Old habits are hard to break."

He nodded as well with a smile. "Understandable. May I say you look beautiful this morning?"

"Thank you," she said simply as a plate of food was placed before her by a servant. "Did you rest well?"

"I did. I didn't know greeting guests could be so tiring," he chuckled. "I still amazed at how many people showed up here last night. Would you believe that Nissa told me this morning guests are still arriving?"

"You have many friends it appears," she commented as she studied her meal before lifting her fork.

Krillin smiled. "And I am so glad they can all be here for our special time together."

She did not even look at him as she nodded slightly before cutting into her breakfast.

Krillin nipped his lip nervously before clearing his throat and asking. "So, how did you sleep last night?"

"Oh, I slept well, thank you," she said as she lifted her glass to her lips.

Krillin nodded as he watched her sip her drink. He tried to think of something else to say but that wall of hers was up. So instead he turned his attention to his own meal. A few moments passed before a thought occurred to him and he turned to her again. "I was thinking of taking a ride out to the country this afternoon, you know to get away from the chaos here. I would love for you to join me if you are free today," he smiled at her nervously.

Eighteen paused and met his gaze. "You want me to go to the country today? Horseback riding, you mean?"

Krillin paused. "You can ride can't you? If not we could take a hover coach instead-"

"No, no I can ride. It just seems odd to abandon our guest is all."

Krillin smiled. "I doubt they'll even miss us and if we leave after breakfast we can easily be back in time for dinner. So, will you accompany me?"

Eighteen frowned then lowered her eyes a moment before looking up at him. "Of course I will your grace."

Krillin grinned then motioned to one of the servant boys. "Kechi, run down to the stables and have our horses prepared for a country ride then have Mayah prepare a luncheon for Lady Juuhachigou and myself."

The boy nodded with a smile, setting his pitcher of water down before hurrying off. Krillin turned back to the table after giving the instructions and was dismayed to see his bride-to-be was once again engrossed in her meal. The barrier between them seemed insurmountable at that moment and he mentally sighed. It was quickly becoming clear to him that he was in for more of a battle than he planned. But as he let his eyes study her beautiful profile, he decided she would be more than worth the effort.

The rest of breakfast passed slowly for Krillin. He enjoyed conversing with old friends throughout the meal, but he could not help counting down the moments until he could be alone with Eighteen. He had meant what he said that night he proposed to her. If she did not care for him by the end of their courtship, he would not force her to marry him. However, he wanted desperately to make this mysterious woman his, so he had to get to work at breaking down this wall of hers. When the meal finally ended, he practically jumped out of his chair.

Eighteen told him she needed to change and that she would meet him in the stables. Krillin took the time to change into his own riding clothes, check their lunch, and then headed down to the stables to check their mounts. The animals and their packs were all ready to go when Eighteen entered the stables about twenty minutes after he did. She was as much a vision in her scarlet colored riding habit as she had been that morning at breakfast.

"You look lovely," he blurted then blushed slightly.

She raised a brow as she stopped before him. "You know, you do not have to compliment me every time you see me."

Krillin smiled bashfully. "I know but if you were not so beautiful, I might be able to contain myself."

Eighteen watched him a moment then nodded slowly. "Well, thank you," she said as she moved to the pretty brown mare she rode most often. "Good morning, Lulu," she said as she stroked the beast's nose.

Krillin's smile softened as he witnessed her gentleness with the animal. Despite her icy façade, there was clearly a warmth within her that he was most eager to have directed toward himself. "Well, shall we go? Would you like assistance mounting her?"

Eighteen shook her head as she began to levitate until she was a top of the horse. Krillin blinked and then mounted his own horse in a similar fashion. "I was not aware you could fly," he said as he maneuvered his horse next to hers.

"Seventeen taught me," she said simply.

"Oh, oh okay I see," he said. "Well, after you."

Eighteen nodded then nudged her horse encouraging the horse to make her way out the stable. Krillin followed close behind her, his guards and Eighteen's attendant following a discreet distance behind him. The day was perfect for just such a ride, the sun shone brightly and the light breeze kept it just cool enough. The small party made their way toward the countryside at a leisurely pace. As the palace faded into the distance behind them, the landscape became hillier and began to roll before them. The fresh scent of the plush green grass wafted up to them as their steeds hooves pounded against the ground.

The beauty of Mongo could melt even the coolest resolve and Eighteen found herself once more caught up in the breathtaking scenery flying by her as she nudged her animal to pick up speed. Her horse was soon at a full gallop causing the rest of her party to have to pick up speed to keep up with her pace. The breeze hitting her face was surely doing a number on her once neatly braided hair, but for once she was unconcerned as her heart raced along with her mare. She continued at the pace until she spied a small stream coming up. She began to slow her animal as they approached the crystal clear water. She came to a complete stop and allowed Lulu a moment to drink from the stream. In that time, the rest of her party was able to catch up and also took a moment to water their horses.

Krillin heaved a breath as his horse drank next to hers. "That was quiet a ride! You handle her well," he commented, clearly impressed by her skills.

Eighteen shrugged nonchalantly. "I take her out for a morning gallop three to four times a week."

"Ah, well, I wish I had known that," Krillin said. "We could have taken them together. I try to take old Brute here out each morning."

"I generally use that time for private meditation so it's probably best you did not know," she answered as she bent to rub the animal's neck.

"Oh," Krillin answered clearly disheartened by her rejection of his company. He was quiet a moment, looking off a little ways into the distance. After another moment of silence, he spoke. "You know, we've been riding pretty hard for a close to a couple of hours now. I'm sure the animals could use a break. There is a valley just over that hill there," he pointed out before continuing. "There is an even better stream than this one and a place for them to graze."

Eighteen shielded her eyes to look where he was motioning. After a moment, she nodded. "All right." She pulled gently on the reigns and slowly guided her horse in that direction.

As he watched her move away from the group he motioned to his head guard. When the large man rode over he spoke. "Hang back."

The guard nodded then returned to the other four men to give them their orders. Krillin then motioned to Eighteen's attendant, giving the girl permission to follow them. The three guided their animals down the steep hill to the valley slowly. Once there they dismounted and guided the animals to a place where they could graze. As Zenyah moved to set up their little picnic area, Krillin turned to Eighteen. "Would you like to take a walk downstream with me?"

Eighteen paused in stroking Lulu's coat and glanced at him then dropped her hand. "All right." She moved around the horses to where he was standing. She paused a moment and called out to Zenyah. "We'll take lunch when we return." The girl nodded and Eighteen turned back to the little lord. "Lead the way."

Krillin nodded and started downstream, letting her fall in step beside him. As they took up a leisurely pace, the sound of the flowing stream, the gentle breeze, and their light steps were the only breaks in the silence. Krillin wracked his brain for some topic that might engage her in conversation. As they began to encounter more trees and vegetation, he tried pointing them out hoping she might have some interest in the scenery. However, it quickly became clear that she was no more inclined to discuss that than she was about anything else. After a while, he gave up on conversation and decided for now to just enjoy her presence of this casual stroll. They wandered through what had turned into a wooded area for about forty-five minutes before Krillin paused to pick a small yellow flower. He caught her hand and stopped her so that he could offer it to her.

"A flower for a flower," he said, grinning bashfully.

Eighteen raised a brow at him but then took the offering. "Um, thank you, I suppose."

Krillin swallowed nervously when she was unimpressed by his corny attempt at romance. "So, I'm getting hungry. Why don't we head back and see what Mayah has prepared for us?"

When she nodded, they started back from whence they came. Once they came upon the site, Zenyah had laid out their blanket and opened up their picnic basket. Krillin helped Eighteen sit before claiming a spot beside her. "Zenyah, you can rejoin the guard. We'll call you should we need you," Krillin told the girl.

"Yes, sire," Zenyah bowed before both of them then turned to claim her horse to head back up the hillside.

He watched her go before picking up one of the cups and filling it with wine. He handed it over to his companion then filled his own. "It looks like he prepared a tasty meal for us," he commented before taking a sip of his cup.

"He is very good at his job," she responded as she picked up a plate and placed an array of fruits on it before sitting it before Krillin.

"As are you," he said. "You handle the household affairs with such ease. Have you done something similar before?"

"No, I learned the trade here," she answered as she made a plate for herself.

Krillin popped a piece of fruit into his mouth then continued. "So, what did you do before you came here?"

Eighteen frowned at him. "I was a slave," she stated.

Krillin swallowed. "Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't think that out. I guess I am just trying to find out about what your life was like before you came here."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "It was like the life of a slave."

Krillin swallowed at her look then tried again. "Well, I have no personal knowledge of that. You see, the ruler before me abolished slavery long before I was born so I don't know what that means."

"Oh," was all she added.

"Do you mind talking about it?" he ventured.

She shrugged lightly. "No, you will have to know eventually."

Krillin blinked then decided to push on. "So, where were you born?"

"Alloria."

Krillin frowned, trying to place the planet but he could not. "Where is that? I don't think I've heard of it before."

"It was in the ninth galaxy but it is long since gone," she said as she sipped from her glass.

Krillin was a bit surprised by the causal way she said it. "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Frieza purged our planet," she said as she placed fruit in her mouth as she watched the horses roam about.

"That's awful," Krillin murmured. He watched her back grow a little more rigid before he leaned back, resting on his side, hoping his causal position would put her at ease. The last thing he wanted was for her to stop talking because she thought he pitied her. "That must have been terrifying to be there."

"Yes, yes it was," was all she added.

He waited for her to continue but all she did was nibble her food. "So, is that how you came to live on Vegetasei?"

She nodded. "I was taken as a slave and a buyer from Vegeta purchased me as part of a lot. Once on Vegetasei, I was purchased by Lord Kagon, a member of the Saiyan elite."

Krillin tried not to show his horror at how calmly she was talking about all this. "What was that like?"

"At first I was just a maid, Lord Kagon had a new wife from some far away world and two new step-daughters. Lady Indigo was a nasty woman, but her daughters always treated me kindly, especially young Lady Marron. I worked mostly for the girls."

Krillin looked down at the blanket, trying to recall why that sounded so familiar. "Lady Marron…"

Eighteen sipped her wine. "She was the escort to the Prince of Maldrat," she filled in for him.

Krillin blinked. "But neither of you seemed to know one another when they were presented last night."

Eighteen shrugged. "I knew she would not recognize me. Lady Marron has never been the most brilliant woman or the most observant for that matter. I did not want to have a discussion with her so I said nothing."

Krillin nodded. "I see. So how long were you a maid in their home?"

"Until my body developed."

That caught him by surprise and he looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"When I developed, I went from Lady Marron's maid to Lord Kagon's mistress."

Krillin was literally speechless.

Eighteen looked back at him. "What's wrong? I was a slave. Surely you're not shocked that a man would have taken advantage of that?"

"But you said it was when you developed. That seems way too young to be forced into such a role."

She shrugged.

Krillin swallowed. "So, I guess that did not make things any easier with the lady of the house?"

"No, she hated me all the more but there was not much she could do at the time. I was his favorite new toy." She picked up another piece of fruit before continuing. "But then he was killed on a purge mission and she took her revenge against me at that time."

Krillin paled at the way she spoke those words. He could only imagine how the woman took her revenge. "So, how did you get away?"

"Luck," she answered. "I was once again acting as Lady Marron's attendant. The King was forcing his son to court her. At the first, date where I accompanied her, I had the weird feeling he was watching me. I was proved right when the next day the royal guard showed up, ordered me to pack my things and took me to the palace. From that day on I was the royal consort of Prince Vegeta."

Krillin paused in reaching for another piece of fruit and looked up at her. "I never knew that."

Eighteen frowned. "Why did you think I was on that ship?"

"I guess I never really thought about it," Krillin murmured. "So, was he cruel to you?"

She truly surprised him by shaking her head. "No, not at all."

"Oh, so you enjoyed being his mistress?" Krillin asked almost fearful of her answer.

"No, because I was not his mistress." At his puzzled look she actually gave a small smile. "Prince Vegeta never demanded anything of me other than companionship. There was one time when I thought he would ask more of me. It was my first night at the palace and he summoned me to his bedchamber. It was clear that he intended to rape me that night but for some unknown reason he stopped before completing the act. After that he never summoned me at night again, but only required me to have dinner with him and attend royal functions where he was expected to have a woman on his arm."

Krillin was truly astonished. "Did you ever ask him why he behaved in such a way?"

"No, I did not want to run the risk of causing him to change his mind about our arrangement. Besides, I had my suspicions."

"Oh?"

Eighteen nodded. "You see, the people of Vegetasei worship their prince as a god, even before he became the Legendary Super Saiyan. Even his own parents treated him that way to a certain extent. This caused him to be very isolated I think. He had no true friends and after a few months of observing him, I began to realize that the Prince was lonely. It occurred to me that he may have seen a similar loneliness in me and that's why he picked me."

Krillin could not imagine the arrogant Prince Vegeta feeling so sensitive an emotion as loneliness but he let her continue her story.

"My suspicions were proven the first time I saw him interact with Princess Bulma. She was just as proud and spoiled as he and clearly did not fear him or worship him. To be honest, she did not even respect him in the beginning. Instead of it infuriating him as I thought it would, it seemed to intrigue him. The more they interacted, the more that cloud of loneliness began to lift and disappear each time they…well…did battle," she smiled as she thought of those days on Vegetasei's flag ship.

Krillin considered this then sat up. "So is that why you stayed here when the fight with Cell was complete? Because you were no longer needed as a companion?"

Eighteen nodded. "That and it was my first opportunity to gain freedom. Plus, Seventeen and I were newly reunited and he was planning to remain here so it just all fell into place."

Krillin watched her a moment then smiled a little. "You've taken an amazing and brave journey to get here. So, how did you and Seventeen reconnect?"

Eighteen put her glass down and looked at the sun's position in the sky. "I think that's a story better saved for another day. If we want to be back in time for dinner we should get going."

Krillin frowned a little as he followed her gaze. It was indeed getting late but he hated to give up this solitude he had found with her. "I guess you're right, but I have enjoyed this. I hope we can do it again."

She gave him one more small smile before nodding and beginning to stand. Before standing himself, Krillin began picking up their area.

Eighteen frowned a little in confusion. "I can call Zenyah to get this, my lord."

Krillin shook his head. "It won't kill me to clean up after myself once in a while."

Eighteen had spent a lot of time with aristocracy and had never met one who shared that particular opinion with the Lord of Mongo. It brought a small smile to her lips and she bent to help him clean up the picnic area. Once their things were all packed up, they returned to their horses and mounted them. Once they reached the top of the hill, Krillin turned to smile at her.

"You know, you beat me here. Allow me the opportunity to reclaim my honor."

"And how would I do that," Eighteen asked in surprise.

Krillin grinned. "By racing me back to the palace."

No sooner than he had uttered the words did he nudge his horse to take off. Eighteen blinked a moment then her eyes narrowed at the competition. With a slap of her riding crop, Lulu immediately took off in the direction of the disappearing horse.

It was a startled moment before the guards and attendant realized what had just happened. However, it took no time at all for them to recover and race off after the pair, all members of the party determined to reach home before sunset.

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait and if not let me know. See you guys next chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
